The present invention relates generally to watering systems for poultry and small animals and, more particularly, to nipple drinker-type watering systems.
Over the years numerous nipple drinker watering systems have been attempted. Some of the most widely used nipple drinker watering systems are currently manufactured by Ziggity Systems, Inc. of Middlebury, Ind. These watering systems involve the use of several branching water supply lines extending the length of a poultry house interior. Numerous nipple drinkers are attached to the water supply lines so that the poultry may obtain water by pecking at the nipples. Water pressure regulators are spaced as needed along the water supply lines so as to keep water pressure to the nipple drinkers within acceptable levels. Typically, one such pressure regulator will be needed at the head of each water supply line to reduce pressure coming in from the pump. Often, however, if the watering system is used in a floor raising system, such as for broiler poultry, the poultry house will have a sloped floor. Since the water supply line typically has a corresponding slope, additional pressure regulators are used at spaced locations along the supply line to keep water pressure within acceptable levels. With the Ziggity watering systems it has been found advantageous to start poultry out at approximately three inches of water pressure and end growing at less than twelve inches of water pressure. The pressure regulators are typically provided with clear plastic standpipes to visually demonstrate the water pressure level to the grower. An end-line standpipe is also used to demonstrate pressure levels at the end of the supply line.
It has been found to be advantageous to periodically flush nipple drinker watering systems both between flocks and sometimes during flock growth. Such flushing is done to clean out the watering system and to increase water consumption by the poultry. Nipple drinker watering systems, as well as other closed water supply systems for poultry, occasionally need cleaning to remove any sediment which has accumulated in the water supply lines. There are many possible sources for this sediment. Some water supply filters do not effectively remove sediment from well water, occasionally such filters are not cleaned or replaced as frequently as needed, and in some instances it has been found that growers supply water additives which cause sediment build-up. It is common to introduce chlorine into water supplies to cut down on bacteria growth. It is also common to add various types of medication to water supplies to increase the health of poultry against certain diseases. However, certain forms of medication are believed to react with chlorine, especially if excessive amounts of chlorine are added to the water supply, when both additives are used at the same time. This reaction appears to result in the accumulation of sediment in the water supply lines. This sediment does not usually pass through the nipple drinker immediately in Ziggity watering systems because of a raised tube within the water supply line for connecting water flow to the nipple drinker. Sediment accumulation can, however, interfere with proper water flow along the water supply line and eventually contribute to malfunction of the nipple drinkers.
Nipple drinkers watering systems can also benefit from periodic flushing when excessive amounts of water additives are present in the water, particularly chlorine. Some growers who are not totally familiar with closed water supply systems for feeding poultry continue the same additive practices they used with open supply watering systems. For example, because closed water supply systems, such as nipple drinker watering systems, limit the ability of chlorine to evaporate from the water, far less chlorine is needed to achieve protection against bacteria than with open water supply systems, such as trough drinkers. However, growers who have recently switched over to a nipple drinker watering systems may still, due to inexperience with the new systems, use the same amount of chlorine as with the prior systems. This excess chlorine can, over a period of time, adversely affect important components of the nipple drinker watering systems and has been found to adversely affect the health of the poultry.
Flushing of poultry watering systems can increase water consumption by the poultry especially in hot weather. With the increased cost of energy consumption it is more difficult and/or expensive to maintain comfortable, stable temperatures in poultry houses during hot weather. As temperatures are allowed to increase, poultry need to consume more water to maintain proper health and growth rates. Water in supply lines has been found to increase in temperature down the supply line, especially in hot weather and where that supply line is several hundred feet long within the poultry house. It has been found that warmer water is less attractive to poultry than cooler water. Thus, at the same time poultry have a greater need of water, they are less inclined to obtain it. Flushing out the warmer water in the supply has been found to reduce the water temperature by 10.degree.-15.degree. F. and to increase poultry consumption of the water.
Previous methods and apparatus of flushing out nipple drinker watering systems have been more expensive, time consuming and labor intensive than is desireable. Manually operated valves have generally been provided to isolate each and every pressure regulator from the water supply lines, along with regulator bypass lines (also manually valved) and a manually operated flush valve at the end of the lines. It has often been necessary to isolate the pressure regulators in order to achieve a high pressure flush. For example, many commercially available pressure regulators employ a standpipe of less than 24 inches in height. Applying high pressures (of 2 pounds, for example) could force water up and out of the standpipe, even past the float ball often used. Similarly, it has been necessary to isolate or specially seal the end-line standpipe. Also, the manually operated valves have often been deliberately stiff or included safety latches or similar means to avoid inadvertent actuation by the poultry. Thus, manual operation of these valves to flush the watering system has not been a trivial task. Further, during the time it takes to flush the watering system the poultry are denied access to water.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved method and arrangement of flushing poultry watering systems.
Another object is the provision of a flushing apparatus for nipple drinker watering systems which is actuatable manually or automatically and available at decreased expense.
A further object is to provide a means of flushing poultry watering systems automatically in response to environmental changes or changes in the state of the water supply.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by the provision of a flushing system which includes a bypass of the upstream pressure regulator, self sealing caps for the standpipes, and an automatic flush valve at the end of the supply line. A shutoff valve in the bypass is provided which is actuatable manually or automatically in response to a timer, environmental sensor or a water condition sensor. The automatic flush valve opens in response to a predetermined pressure level and connects the supply line to a drain hose. The self sealing caps prevent leakage out of the standpipes and are specially formed to prevent blow outs of the seal. Isolating valves for each pressure regulator are not necessary. Where multiple pressure regulators are used in the supply line, additional automatic flush valves can be used in the existing bypass lines of those regulators instead of manual valves.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.